ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ataque Animal
Série até aqui... Ben completou 60 anos e entre todos os presentes que ganhou nessa data especial, está o Sonictrix, o mais poderoso Omnitrix que ele ja ganhou. Depois disso, antigos inimigos do passado de Ben, aparentemente mortos, voltaram à vida e atacaram Ben sem explicações (como Hex, Vulkanus, Encantriz...), sem Ben saber, eles foram ressucitados por Cyborgue. Agora Cyborgue está prestes a ressucitar outro vilão para ver se consegue capturar Ben para que cumprir seus objetivos misteriosos. História Spencer está na cadeia novamente para interrogar o alienígena vermelho que atacou Ben e os outros, no corpo de um enorme monstrengo, afim de descobrir a origem dele e por que ele queria destruir Ben. "Por que propósito você queria destruir Ben Tennyson, monstrinho idiota!! E eu sei que você trabalha pra alguém, pra quem?" . "Ah, eu não trabalho pra ninguém, meu senhor. Eu apenas queria ser o primeiro a destruir o Ben e ser bem-sucedido, como muitos eu aposto" . "Não minta para mim, eu chequei todas as pistas. Você sabe onde o Ben mora e você poderia muito bem ter ido na casa dele e destruido ele lá, invez disso você preferiu chamar a atenção dele na cidade. Porquê?" . "Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando, amigo" . "Guarda, tire ele da cela, leve-o para a sala de interrogação. Talvez eu consiga tirar alguma coisa dele mais facilmente lá". De repente um enorme mamute destrói a parede e atravessa a cadeia toda, acabando com a sela do monstro e deixando ele fugir. "Peguem o monstro!" Spencer fala aos guardas. Ele tira uma arma de plasma do casaco e começa a atirar no alien fugitivo, mas sem acertar. "Adeus otários" . "Temos que pegá-lo!!" Diz Spencer. Guarda fala: "Está preocupado com aquele monstro ou com o mamute gigante que acaba de destruir a cadeia?" Eles se viram para a direção do mamute e têm uma surpresa quando veem que o mamute desapareceu. Na manhã seguinte, Ben lê seu jornal holográfico enquanto toma café com Julie. "E então, Julie, onde está o Ship?" . "Em uma viagem pela galáxia, querido. Provavelmente Baz-El está em perigo de outra vez" . "Atenção, senhor Tennyson, Spencer Levin-Tennyson pede permição para entrar na sua casa" . "Obrigado, computador, autorizar entrada". Spencer logo chega na sala de jantar de Ben. "Olá Ben, oi Julie. Ben, tem uma coisa que você precisa ver! Jornal, mostrar notícia número 49, página 90, criaturas pré-históricas!" Logo surge a notícia em meio aos hologramas do jornal dizendo: Um gigantesco mamute surgiu no meio da cidade de Bellwood, ontem à tarde, destruindo uma pequena prisão, e desparecendo sem deixar rastros. O mesmo aconteceu por todo o país. Em uma cidadezinha em Minesotta um enorme Tiranossauro Rex apareceu e destruiu quase toda a cidade, em Maine, uma preguiça pré-histórica de 6 metros surgiu na floresta. Provavelmente surigirão mais. A pergunta é: de onde esses animais estam vindo e por que estão destruindo o nosso país?. A notícia termina e aparece um botão de replay. "Está a fim de investigar?" Pergunta Spencer a Ben. "É claro, mas por que você está pedindo a mim, poderia pedir para Kenny ou qualquer outra pessoa para participar desta investigação" . "Sabe como é, Ben, o responsável por esses ataques vai ficar muito mais frustrado se for você derrotando ele do que outra pessoa e sei que nao pode recusar uma proposta dessas" . "Você tem rasão Spens, vamos nessa" . "Vou com você Ben" . "Desculpe, Julie, sem a sua armadura de Ship ficará vulnerável em uma missão tão perigosa que podemos confrontar com dinossauros, chegaremos em breve". Os dois saem da sala. Ben: "Então nós vamos investigar uma causa de aparições de criaturas pre-históricas pelos Estados Unidos. Mas como vamos ficar preparados para eles quando aparecerem? E como chegaremos no lugar a tempo?". Eles estavam caminhando pelo angar sub-terrâneo da casa de Ben. "Tio, esta aqui é a minha supernave de ultra-tecnologia" Diz Spencer. A nave era muito moderna, mesmo para o ano em que estavam, e parecia ter muita tecnologia acima de nivel 15. Eles entram na nave. Centam nas poltronas. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso Ben, meu rádio conecado a todas as frequências do mundo vai detectar quando mais uma aparição de animal acontecer e, ligado automáticamente com o meu teletransportador imbutido, vai nos levar direto para o local da aparição" . "Brilhante, Spens" . "Você sabe Ben. Meu pai me ensinou essas coisas de tecnologia, hoje eu estou como ele, invento máquinas e conheço tudo sobre tecnologia". De repente o sinal toca. A aparição tinha acontecido. A nave é teletransportada para o local. Lá era uma cidadezinha no norte da Flórida, e há um enorme Espinossauro atacando e assustando os habitantes. Os dois saem da nave. Spencer chama a atenção de Ben: "Ei, Ben, olha só o que eu aprendi a fazer". Spencer toca a palma da mão na nave ficando com a superfície do corpo com o mesmo material. "Legal, Spencer, você aprendeu a absorver energia, como o Kevin" . "É, mais não vou usar agora, vou ficar apenas com meus equipamentos" Ele se destransforma. Ben: "Tudo bem. Dinossauro, não é? Hora de ele se ver com outro!! ENORMOSSAURO" Diz Ben. Ele corre em direção ao dinossauro dizendo: "Aí o Dino da Silva Sauro, você acabou de cometer um ENORME erro!!" Dá um soco acompanhado de mais um no Dinossauro. Spencer: "Calma, tio, lebre-se do seu treinamento" . "Claro, filho" Spencer dá tiros na direção do Espinosauro, acertando o chão, muitas vezes, até que acerta um poste, fazendo ele cair no pé do dino. Ele o pega com a boca e bate em Ben com ele. Ben ia dar um soco na cara do dinossauro, mas o dino segura o braço de dele com a boca e o entorta para trás, deixando Ben imobilizado. "Me solta, seu bicudo, me solta" Ele lança Enormossauro em cima da nave de Spencer, deixando-a esmagada. Spencer: "Tudo bem o dinossauro, você destruiu a nave do cara errado, conhece foguetes? Vou te apresentar". Liga uma bota de foguete que o faz voar. Depois saca uma basuca nivel 13 e começa a atirar no bicho. "Enormossauro levanta já crescido e corre na direção do animal: "Aí o lagartixa, você mecheu com os caras errados!" Ben ia se jogar no Espinossauro, mas ele recebe um mensagem em sua cabeça dizendo: "Volte" o Dinossauro começa a teletrasportar. Spencer dispara um chicote laser no animal bem na hora que ele se converte em luz e começa a sumir. Então ele some antes de Enormossauro cair em cima dele. "Droga, perdemos o animal" Diz Enormossauro. "Eu não teria tanta certeza, Ben, esse chicote que eu disparei nele, antes de se teletransportar completamente recolheu uma assinatura Zeta dele. É só eu apertar o botão aqui na base e ele vai nos levar para o lugar que o dinossauro foi" . "Ótimo" Diz Ben enquanto se destransforma. Os dois se teletransportam. Aparecem do lado de uma enorme árvore que parece ser da pré-história. Olham em volta e logo percebem que estão numa selva pré-histórica. Spencer: "Isso aqui parece ser uma ilha, estou ouvindo o barulho do mar. E temos que ficar alertas, se é pra esse lugar que todos os animais pré-historicos veem e vão, nos estamos numa ilha cheia de criaturas mortíferas e perigosas" . "Aí, Spencer, eu não me preocuparia com isso, eu tenho um relógio igual a essa ilha no pulso". De repende eles começam a ouvir barulhos de pisadas no chão. O barulho se aproxima. Então, derrubando as árvores, surge um Tiranossauro na frente deles. Tio, não podemos chamar atenção aqui se quisermos ser discretos, não vamos lutar, vamos nos camuflar". Ben vira Cipó-Selvagem e se transforma numa árvore. Spencer absorve a madeira e se encosta em outra. Com os dois camuflados, o Tiranossauro não consegue os ver, então vai embora. "Essa foi por pouco, não é Spencer?" . "Sim, mas se quisermos nos locomover nessa selva, sem sermos vistos precisamos ficar mais do que camuflados, precisamos ficar invisíveis" . "Tive uma ideia, suba nas minhas costas" . "Ben, você não vai me aguentar nas suas costas" . "Não, eu vou sim, CAMALEÃO! Suba logo". Spencer sobe e Ben deixa os dois invisiveis. Eles se locomovem pela selva, por um tempo, antes de pararem. "Desça agora, eu vou ver se a gente está próximo ao fim desta selva, talvez o Besta possa ajudar" Ben vira Besta e começa a farejar o local, até desaparecer da vista de Spencer. Logo Ben volta e se destransforma. "Tem uma coisa que você precisa ver!" Ben guia Spencer para fora da selva, pelo caminho que ele tinha descoberto como Besta, logo eles saem. Se deparam com uma enorme cidadela em que animais pré-históricos, como Mamutes e dinossauros, andavam. Eles se espantam ao ver quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo: Doutor Animal. Ele estava com uma máquina e estava ressucitando animais pré-históricos. "Doutor Animal? Mas isso é impossivel, eu mesmo matei ele na missão de 2020" . "Eu já praticamente era obrigado a saber disso, quem mais poderia estar por trás de ataques com animais? Veja, ele vai teletransportar aquele anquilossauro, temos que dete-lo" . "E a camuflagem, Spens?" . "Deixe ela pra lá" Então, como Enormossauro, Ben avança no Doutor Animal, e o segura com a mão. Dr. Animal fala: "Ben Tennyson, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que meu plano fosse infalível!!" . "Pense de novo, Animal. Agora me conte sobre o seu plano!" . "Não tem nada de complicado no plano, eu só vim para uma ilha deserta, e construi uma máquina que recria qualquer animal da pré-história, e essas plantas foram trazidadas com eles. Depois eu usei esse teletransportador Zeta para leva-los para os Estados Unidos e destruir o lugar sem deixar rastro nenhum, eu destruiria o local inteiro e seria impossivel alguém me culpar ou capturar, parecia um plano perfeito, mas percebo que não é mais". Spencer, que estava no ombro de Enormossauro, fala: "Mas como você conseguiu esse Tele-transportador-Zeta? Que a gente saiba a sua especialidade é em animais" . "Isso eu não vou contar para vocês, amigos! Animais, ataquem!" Todos os animais da Pré-História que estavam na ilha atacam Ben e Spencer. "Como podemos deter esses animais?" Pergunta Spencer. "Eu tive uma ideia: vamos levá-los de volta para as suas respectivas épocas. TEMPORAL" Ben como Temporal, põe uma das mãos dele na pedra de Quartzo, na cintura e com a outra emite emite ondas temporais que se propagam por toda a ilha, fazendo todos os animais pré-históricos sumirem de lá e irem para as épocas deles, junto com as plantas, assim deixando a ilha deserta novamente. "Bom trabalho Ben! Agora só precisamos nos preocupar com o Doutor... Espera, pra onde ele foi?". O Doutor Animal tinha desaparecido da ilha. "Será que não foi teletrasportado para a pré-hstória também? Pergunta Spencer. "Não, meu poder só manda pra pré-história os seres que forem de lá, ele deve ter se teletransportado com os raios zeta dele. ARRAIA-A-JATO!! Agora vamos embora, não tem o que fazer agora" Ben pega Spencer com os pés e voa embora da ilha. No ártico, base secreta do Cyborgue: "Poxa vida, Dr. Animal, o meu plano foi o melhor que eu pude pensar, eu ressucitei você, eu construí um teletransportador para você e você falha no plano de destruir o país do Tennyson". Diz Cyborgue. "Mas veja pelo lado bom, senhor, eu consegui fugir da derrota sem deixar vestígios do meu destino, eles só ganharam a batalha, nós ganharemos a guerra" . "Não, EU ganharei a guerra, você já era". Cyborgue pega uma arma e atira na cabeça do Animal, matando ele. "Mais um plano fracassado, não posso acreditar, mas eu tenho certeza que o Ben Tennyson não vai sobreviver ao meu próximo ataque a ele. Isso eu prometo hahaha!!! Personagens e Heróis *Ben *Spencer *Julie *Guardas Vilões *Cyborgue *Dr. Animal *Animais pré-históricos *Monstro Aliens usados *Enormossauro (2x) *Cipó-Selvagem (pele mais amarronzada) *Camaleão (tem mais rugas) *Besta (como no episódio Ben 10.000) *Temporal (primeira aparição) *Arraia-a-Jato Categoria:Episódios de Super Liga Alienígena